


Spell Caster's Customer Service

by Netho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Customer Service & Tech Support, Fantasy, Magic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netho/pseuds/Netho
Summary: Slice of life short stories of a magical customer service.
Kudos: 1





	1. Early to work

The wooden chair squeaked as they sat, morning light still pouring through the window. Eden took a deep breath as they set their hot mug down on the table. The arcane rune had already started glowing. With a sigh Eden motioned their hands performing some simple incantation.

“Hello” followed by a brief pause, having realised this was first they’d spoken today.  
“You’ve cast the contact ritual for Arcanum Emporium, my name is Eden, how may I help you?”

“Yes, Hello. I’m having a problem with a scroll I bought.“

“And what seems to be problem?”

“It disappeared. I want a refund.”

“Uh, could you please describe to me exactly what happened?”

An irritated and audible noise could be heard, quickly interrupted by, “I followed the instructions perfectly for a Clear Skies scroll and it disappeared right away.”

“Did the spell work?”

“What?”

“Did the weather improve after you used the scroll?”

“Yes, but the scroll disappeared!”

Eden tried to hide the all too familiar frustration.

“I’m sorry Ma’am, but that is how arcane scrolls work. They are one-time use. If you are a spell caster you may be able to add the incantation to your repertoire or we offer reusable enchanted items.”

Exasperated and shocked, the voice replied, “Well I didn’t know that, I want a refund!”

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure we can do that.”

“Then I want to speak to a manager!”

“Okay, one moment please.”

Eden gestured again causing the rune to change colour, picked up the now warm mug and sat back in the wooden chair. After a short moment, begrudgingly, they cast another spell and spoke.

“Hey, a customer wants a refund for a scroll. She didn’t know it’s one-time use.”

A voice replied and if Eden weren’t already alone they’d still be the only one to hear it.

“What? But that’s how scrolls work! If you’re going to buy something you should at least read how it works.” The voice paused before more calmly adding. “Fine. Send the cast through to me.”

Eden motioned once again causing the rune to dim back to chalk. They took another sip before reaching for a crudely bound stack of parchments titled “Ritual Cast Reports” and flipped to the most recent entries.

_Report 00166-Refund: Customer was unhappy with the quality of Mandrakes and requested a refund. Customer abruptly disappeared before we could offer alternatives._

_Report 00166-2-Refund: Customer no longer unhappy about the quality of Mandrakes and rescinded request for a refund._

_Report 00167-Return: Customer complained about the quality of a magic ring asking why it made him invisible. Refund offered but customer refused to part with the item._

_Report 00168-Complaint: Caller complained about being the recipient of a Reanimation spell and threatened further action. No follow up necessary._

Before Eden could finish reading, a new entry had suddenly appeared at the bottom of the page. As the ink dried, they read.

_Report 00172-Refund: Customer requested refund for a spell scroll stating they didn’t know it would disappear. Alternatives offered but refund was still requested._

As Eden put the papers down the rune began to glow once again. They glanced at their now empty mug before looking at a nearby dial. It was still morning. They looked at the mug again before standing, having made an easy decision.


	2. Work Mail

The ritual cast had been quiet today and the reports were all up to date. Eden found themselves wandering around their small office room filing papers and organising the shelves. The sun dial cast a shadow shortly past noon, or at least, it did after correction. The potted plants around the room earned a weekly watering as Eden continued wandering around, drifting into thought. After the final plant Eden made the familiar mental note to learn some druid spells before noticing an envelope had appeared on the desk.  
  
The unmistakable logo of Arcanum Emporium could be found on the front. A top hat and two gloved hands, one with a classic wooden wand and the other pulling out a red potion. Eden opened it, pulled out the letter and discarded the envelope to their side. Without even a hand motion the envelope quickly began to burn, vanishing entirely before it could touch the ground. The letter was long and written in fine magical ink with the words “To all, from Management” at the top. With one hand on hip and an eyebrow raised, Eden read on.

_An update to all distinguished employees of the Arcanum Emporium family. Soon we will be celebrating 20 years together and so we extend our deepest thanks to you all…_

_…_

_…_

_All staff must undergo new fire safety training after the incidents in the dwarven mountains branch. We will be looking to reopen our store nearby if any folk return._

_…_

_…_

_In the coming autumn months, we will be sharing our first Adventure Fest. A celebration to all our loyal adventurers with discounts and new exciting items. Free posters are available to all staff._

A series of instruction runes could be found at the bottom. Eden gently placed the letter on the desk before walking over to a recently tidied bookshelf and reaching for the top. They managed to grab a large rolled up piece of paper from amongst a stack and unrolled it on the desk. With fine ink they copied the runes from the letter and placed the paper on the wall. Eden took a step back, clicked their fingers and watched as the runes were replaced by a detailed painting.

The words “Adventure Fest” stood out in large powerful letters at the top of a rather mundane scene. Various adventurers shopping with smiles on their faces, weapons in hand and glamorous armour to match. None of which they sold. Eden rolled their eyes, sat down, and slumped in the chair staring at the arcane ritual on the desk. Knowing what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add more but I couldn't think of anything so I decided to just leave it as is. Still practising and getting used to things.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a way for me practice writing more and get used to AO3. I might do some more for this, I like the idea.


End file.
